User blog:Top Agent PGG jr./New challenge
Currently, I am at level 531 in Sticky Savannah. While playing Sour Salon, I noticed something unusual that I decide to create a challenge for all the players Challenge: Three Star On First Successful Attempt Continuous Streak. Rules (revised version) (a thank you to user Godstick for the revision) - Players choose any episode from episode three onwards (inclusive of episode three). They can also choose episodes from the Dreamworld, subject to the condition from the previous line - Players must start from the first level of the episode chosen (this rule may not need to be strictly enforced though) - Players must earn three stars on their first successful attempt - If players earn one or two stars on any level for their first successful attempt, the streak ends - If players use a booster on any level, the streak is reset regardless of the outcome - If players go to play any other level, the outcome obtained does not count towards the streak (does not affect or reset the streak) - If players use a different mode or device to play the next level, the outcome obtained does not count towards the streak (does not affect or reset the streak) - If players fail the level, the streak will not be reset if they try the same level again and get three stars on their first successful attempt. Eg. players earn three stars on level 36 on first successful attempt but fails to beat level 37. The streak will not be reset if players keep trying level 37 and earn three stars on first successful attempt. The previous version of rule five is this: ''- The streak is reset if players go back to the first level of the episode they are attempting, go to any other level or episode, use a booster on any level or use a different mode or device to play (all levels must be completed on Facebook or mobile device only). It has been modified to rules five, six and seven The original rule six which is now rule eight has an additional clause - ''The streak will also '''not' be reset if players go to any other level and fail that level. Eg. players are attempting a three star on first successful attempt continuous streak in Cherry Chateau and are now at level 480. If players go back to any other level such as level 320 and attempt that level, the streak will not be reset if they fail that level.'' Currently, my longest streak is all fifteen levels in Sour Salon (levels 516 to 530) on mobile device. What is your longest streak? Comment below. Thank you and good luck! Reasoning for the rules set Rule one - All the episodes from episode three onwards (inclusive of episode three) are full episodes as they have fifteen levels each. In all honesty, I tried a three star streak on first successful attempt on Candy Town only to have it ended on level 10 with only two stars earned Rule two - It is to make it easier for players to track (though players can start from any level of the episode they have chosen) Rules three and four - This is the purpose of the challenge. Hence, no elaboration is needed Rule five - Use of boosters is cheating and this challenge is supposed to be fair play Rule six and seven - This is to prevent players from cheating as some levels are easier to earn three stars on Facebook than on mobile device and vice versa Rule eight - The purpose of this rule is not to mock failure. Let us face it. People do fail in beating a level, don't they? Hence, the purpose of this rule is to allow players to keep trying till they succeed. After all, failure is the mother of success, isn't it? Category:Blog posts Category:Games and Contests